


No te alejes

by Dakuraita



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakuraita/pseuds/Dakuraita
Summary: Keith se comporta extraño, mantiene la distancia de Shiro, y el equipo comienza a resentirlo.Es momento de hablar. Y Shiro no se queda con los brazos cruzados, su deber como lider es asegurarse de que todos estén bien.¿Qué sucede cuando Shiro, es el problema de Keith? ¿Qué tiene que decir el paladín rojo?¿Las respuestas los alejarán, o los acercarán?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fanfic de voltron, ¡Espero lo disfruten mucho! Sheith es vida, Sheith es amorts.

 

**Capitulo 1: _Distancia_**

Keith terminaba de entrenar, posiblemente él era el paladín que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo practicando en el simulador.

No había satisfacción en su rostro, si alguien de su equipo se hubiese cruzado con él en ese momento, se hubiera dando cuenta de que algo andaba mal con el piloto del león rojo. Para fortuna del piloto, nadie apareció y nadie fue capaz de leer lo que su semblante dejaba ver.

Tristeza, rabia, insatisfacción, ansiedad, inseguridad… Todo eso habitaba en Keith, y sin importar que tan impasible y serio fuese, a fin de cuentas era un humano, alguien instintivo y realmente apasionado en ciertas áreas. No por nada era el piloto del león rojo. La princesa había sido muy clara cuando especificó qué personalidades eran necesarias para pilotear los leones que formarían Voltron y salvarían el universo más tarde. Como anillo al dedo, a todos les quedaba perfectamente.

—Maldición… —susurró Keith.

El paladín guardó su espada y se colocó la toalla en sus hombros, necesitaba darse una ducha y descansar, se había excedido en el entrenamiento, al cual usualmente le dedicaba unas dos, tres horas cuando mucho, pero ese día en específico había pasado la tarde entera peleando, manejando la espada, y por sobre todo, huyendo de sus propios pensamientos. Fueron seis largas horas las que ocupó en el simulador, peleando sin parar, dando comandos al simulador para que su adversario fuese cada vez más fuerte. No obstante, no importaba que tan difícil fuera, al final siempre ganaba; jadeaba, y en lugar de descansar o marcharse, repetía el mismo proceso una y otra vez.

Keith arrastraba los pies, algo poco común en él, que siempre pisaba firme sin importar qué. Estaba cansado, física y emocionalmente. Una parte de él daba las gracias de que todos estuviesen en sus asuntos. Pidge seguramente estaba haciendo cosas tecnológicas de cerebrito, Lance perdiendo el tiempo, haciéndose algún facial, o en el mejor de los casos, ayudando para variar. Hunk haciendo el almuerzo, o cena, o lo que fuera, ¿qué hora era? Noche, posiblemente, era complicado saber qué hora del día era, el castillo siempre estaba iluminado con luz artificial ya que carecía de ventana alguna. Allura posiblemente estaría por ahí planeando nuevas estrategias, o haciendo lo que sea que hacen las princesas. Coran… bueno, uno jamás sabe qué está haciendo Coran específicamente, pero seguro era algo útil, siempre hacía maravillas reparando y manteniendo el castillo.

Oh, pero faltaba uno en la lista de habitantes en el castillo, y no, no eran los ratones. Era Shiro.

Keith no quería pensar en Shiro,  no quería saber nada, no quería ni imaginar qué había estado haciendo a lo largo del día. Nada de nada. Entre menos supiera, mejor.

«Eres un niño inmaduro», una voz en su interior repetía lo mismo, una y otra vez. Sabía era verdad.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se despojó de su ropa sucia, la dobló sin mucho cuidado y con desgane. Después se dirigió donde las duchas, el agua helada era horrenda, pero le hacía bien a sus músculos, podía sentirlos agarrotados y poco a poco, más adoloridos. _Me excedí,_ piensa Keith para sí. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer, no tenía hambre, había nudos en todo su cuerpo; en sus músculos, estómago y garganta. Los sentimientos en conflicto que yacen en él, son un problema. Posiblemente, de no ser porque se sometió a sí mismo a casi seis horas de entrenamiento,  sus pensamientos no le dejarían dormir. Por fortuna, caería rendido apenas se acurrucase en la cama.

_Shiro…_

No pudo evitar pensar en él. Estaba cansado de escapar, pero no por ello se detendría ni dejaría de intentarlo. Aunque, estaba muy consciente de que no podría hacerlo por siempre. Se había dado ese lujo porque ese día no había sucedido nada, cosa que no duraría por mucho tiempo. Keith sabía que no podría ignorar a Shiro en una misión, tampoco si este le llamaba para planificar una estrategia, o un plan. Era imposible evadirle para siempre. No podía escapar de él, ni siquiera en su mente estaba a salvo. ¿Cómo puedes huir de la persona que es tu líder, tu camarada, tu amigo, su modelo a seguir, tu casi hermano, y la persona que te ha dicho varias veces que, en caso de catástrofe, te ha elegido como sucesor? Imposible, al menos para Keith era imposible. Bien podría tomar una nave e irse, después de todo era un buen piloto y algo se le ocurriría. Pero eso era algo que no podía hacer, ni haría. No dejaría a su equipo, no dejaría al universo entero a la deriva solo para escapar de sus problemas personales. Además, ¿de qué serviría huir? Posiblemente eso sería mucho peor, porque ese asunto sin resolver le perseguiría de por vida. Necesitaba arreglar su problema y lo tenía más que presente.

[…]

Keith llevaba ignorándolo y evitándolo cerca de un mes ya. ¿Por qué? ¿Había dicho o hecho algo malo? ¿Quizá algún malentendido iba de por medio en esta situación? Shiro no lo sabía y le ponía ansioso el no saber qué hacer o decir. Siempre era tan hábil soltando palabras amables, inspiradoras o conciliadoras… y aun así sentía que sus habilidades como líder salían sobrando en este asunto. ¿Por qué era tan difícil acercarse a Keith? Era la persona en la que más confiaba, era el indicado para ser líder en caso de que a Shiro le pasase algo, era de los paladines más cercanos y… Aun así… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había sucedido? Estaba desesperado por saber, quería saber, quería arreglar el problema, porque quería que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes, quería ver esa pequeña sonrisa en esa cara usualmente impasible, quería verle normal, como antes… Quería al Keith que no se la pasaba entrenando todo el tiempo y que pasaba todo el tiempo que podía encerrado en su habitación a menos que fuese totalmente obligatorio salir de ahí.

—Shiro, ¿todo en orden? —pregunta de pronto Allura, sacando a Shiro de su ensimismamiento.

—Sí, todo en orden, ¿pasa algo?

—Eso es lo que me gustaría preguntarte a ti —la voz de Allura es suave, conciliadora, pero en sus ojos se nota que no pregunta solo por ser amable, ella sabe lo que sucede y quiere respuestas—. Shiro, no sé qué haya sucedido, pero te recuerdo que el vínculo entre los paladines de voltron debe ser fuerte, de lo contrario no podrán vencer a Zarkon… ustedes son un equipo, y también una familia.

La voz de Allura siempre es autoritaria, tiene un toque gélido, siempre se muestra firme y decidida cuando se trata de asuntos serios, como voltron, Zarkon, los Galra. Y aun así, se nota que no solo está preocupada por el equipo en general, sino que a ella también le inquieta la situación en general. Keith siempre ha sido alguien “solitario” pero a su manera, también alguien que anda por ahí y bromea y se divierte con el resto aún si pelea mil veces al día con Lance. Por ende, su conducta actual, es alarmante y no cuesta mucho entender a quién está evitando específicamente el paladín rojo.

—Todo irá bien, hablaré con él —prometió Shiro, con una sonrisa suave. Allura respondió sonriendo también, su rostro decía “confío en ti”.

Pero Shiro no estaba seguro de nada, no tenía idea de si su “charla” ayudaría en algo. Solo esperaba no empeorar las cosas.

Decidió tender una trampa, apenas Keith entró al simulador, Shiro se coló con él y colocó un candado especial, un truquito que Coran le explicó, era un seguro que se desactivaría cuando la simulación terminase. Algo al estilo “hasta que termines tu misión serás libre” y Shiro pensó que eso sería perfecto. Keith no tendría tiempo de escapar, y tampoco de pensar en respuestas falsas y elaboradas. Estaría ocupado luchando, al igual que Shiro.

Apenas Keith se percató de que estaba sucediendo, la sorpresa (que, particularmente, casi parecía miedo) se reflejó en su rostro. Con auto-control, el paladín rojo controló sus facciones y desvió la mirada.

—Lo siento, no pensé que fueras a usarlo… me retiro entonces.

—Intenta huir si quieres, pero estamos atrapados, el simulador está programado para durar tres horas.

—… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías algo así…?

—Keith, me estás evitando —no era una pregunta, Keith tragó en seco—. ¿Por qué?

—No lo estoy…

—Lo estás —cortó Shiro—. Y a todos nos está preocupado. Pasas horas entrenando, rara vez cenas, comes después de que yo me marcho, no hablas con nadie y te confinas en tu habitación durante horas… Keith, ¿qué sucede?

Shiro estaba preocupado genuinamente. Keith separó sus labios, pero no dijo nada, estaba helado. Las palabras no querían salir. Sabía que fuese lo que fuese a decir, sería como una bala, no podría retractarse, no podría volver en el tiempo. ¿Qué contestar? Sabía que Shiro quería la verdad, pero ni siquiera Keith lo entendía del todo, y decírselo a la cara era demasiado. No le tenía miedo, posiblemente era todo lo contrario. No podía obligarse a sí mismo a hacerlo. Keith formuló oraciones en su cabeza, intentó elegir qué palabra usaría para iniciar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decir algo, el simulador emitió un fuerte sonido, y entonces aparecieron dos robots, “nivel 1, iniciando” se escuchó con clásica voz robótica.

Keith sacó su espada, poniéndose en guardia, y Shiro activó su brazo. La simulación empezó y el combate inició. Shiro notó que Keith había mejorado en demasía, sus movimientos eran mucho más elegantes y fluidos. Su postura era firme, pero flexible. La manera en que su brazo se movía, los golpes certeros… tantas horas de entrenamiento habían rendido frutos. ¿A qué nivel había llegado ya? Shiro recordó cuando todo apenas había comenzado. Keith era hábil con la espada, pero sus movimientos eran toscos, era salvaje, iba por puro instinto a atacar, sin miedo y feroz, pero carente de táctica y estrategia, de fuerza y de resistencia. Y aun así, ahora era totalmente diferente.

No tomó muchos a ambos acabar con sus oponentes del nivel uno. Ni siquiera estaban jadeando.

—Keith… —llamó Shiro de nuevo, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo.

—No quería hacerlo —por fin soltó Keith, se notaba el arrepentimiento en su expresión, en su voz—. Es solo que yo…

“Nivel 2, iniciando”, se escuchó, y esta vez fueron cuatro robots, todos armados. El combate inició de nuevo.

La dinámica se repitió un par de veces más. Keith guardaba silencio, pensando en que responder, y cuando por fin iba a reanudar su oración, otro nivel iniciaba, los robots no paraban de aparecer, y ambos peleaban. Ya estaban en el nivel 7, cuando Shiro, harto, siguió hablando aun cuando peleaban.

—Si había un problema, podrías habérmelo dicho, ¡Pensé que confiabas en mí! —las emociones de Shiro estaban fuera de control, había llegado a su límite.

—¡Ahg! ¡No es eso! —Respondió Keith, mientras lidiaba con dos robots—. ¡Yo confío en ti! ¡Tú no eres el problema aquí! ¡Nunca lo has sido!

—¡Entonces dímelo ya! ¡Dime qué está sucediéndote! ¡No huyas más!

—¡No puedo… yo simplemente…! —No pudo continuar, su concentración exigía menos charla y más pelea. Cada vez era más complicado. Pero faltaba poco, el simulador terminaría en el nivel diez. Apenas terminó el nivel siete, Keith estaba jadeando, evitando la mirada de Shiro.

—Deja de evitarme… Keith, sea lo que sea, podemos solucionarlo juntos.

—Shiro… no es eso…

—Entonces, dime que es, como tu líder, lo que te suceda a ti, me incumbe.

Keith se mostró increíblemente dolido. Shiro no supo exactamente qué había afectado tanto a Keith. Fuera lo que fuese, era claramente la raíz de todo este problema.

—Ese es el problema —murmuró cansado—. Shiro, prometo no alejarme pero… ya no quiero hablar de esto.

—No, no voy a dejarte huir, no estás solo en esto Keith, deja de aislarte —“no te alejes de mí”, fue lo que Shiro en realidad quiso decir.

—¡No! ¡Shiro! Es que no entiendes…

—Ayúdame a entenderlo, Keith, quiero entenderlo, quiero entenderte.

—Shiro…

“Nivel 8, iniciando”

—Terminemos esto, y… hablemos, sea lo que sea, estará bien.

«No, no estará bien…»

—Está bien —respondió Keith, poniéndose en guardia de nuevo.

Keith sabía que ya no podía huir, que ya no podía continuar de esa manera. Había sido tortuoso para él. Muchas veces a lo largo del mes pensaba en cosas que quería decirle a Shiro, pero terminaba por huir del asunto, porque temía que fuese a ser incomodo, o que Shiro fuese a enfrentarle respecto a su distanciamiento. Claro, ya había llegado al límite, ya no podía continuar alejado de todo y de todos, incomodo, obligándose a entrenar para quedar cansado en extremo y así no pensar en el asunto. Estaba afectando al equipo, estaba afectándose a sí mismo, y estaba afectando a Shiro… lo estaba hiriendo, era obvio, esa mirada, esos ojos.

«Porque _es_ el líder… porque _debe_ hacerlo, si tan solo fuese por _algo_ más…» resonó en Keith, quien con una mirada que reflejaba dolor, se aferró a su espada, y reanudó los duros combates. Pronto faltaría menos, pronto tendría que explicarle a Shiro la verdadera razón de su distanciamiento, y eso le aterraba más que combatir a Zarkon o a toda una flota de Galras.

[…]


	2. Sin resultado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces aunque uno quiera resolver las cosas, no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere

No había razones para estar nervioso, o al menos de eso intentaba convencerse Keith. Una vez que ambos saliesen de las duchas y tuviesen ropa puesta, llegaría el momento de charlar. Keith no podía negarse, no tenía pretexto alguno, ni siquiera podía decir que estaba “exhausto” puesto que su reciente y excesivo entrenamiento le había entregado una condición física tal, que el simulador, pese a ser agotador, no le había dejado a medio morir. Estaba en perfecta condición de tener «esa charla» y Shiro, por su parte, no le dejaría huir. Si era necesario, le diría a Coran que abra las puertas de su habitación manualmente, o bien, si Keith intentaba huir en su león, Shiro le perseguiría con el suyo… Ah.

_Si las cosas fuesen como antes… si estos sentimientos no hubiesen aparecido…_

[…]

—Bien, te escucho Keith —dijo Shiro, sonriendo amablemente, como de costumbre. Keith lo observó, ¿en serio tenía qué?, a lo que Shiro respondió asintiendo, había captado el mensaje.

—No puedo —musitó Keith, apartándose, se abrazó a sí mismo—. Solo no puedo…

Shiro se acercó a Keith y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Sea lo que sea, lo afrontaremos, ya te lo dije.

—Ese no es el problema.

—¿Tiene que ver con que seas mitad Galra? Pensé que eso había quedado atrás —Shiro no entendía como eso estaba conectado a la actitud de Keith hacia él, específicamente, pero no tenía otro remedio más que «jugar a las adivinanzas» y ver a qué clavo le atinaba.

—No, eso no tiene nada que ver… tú estabas ahí, conmigo.

—¿Qué sucede Keith? —Shiro abrazó por la espalda a Keith—. Vamos, dímelo, ¿hice algo? ¿Quizá dije algo que te molestó?

El abrazo tenía aires paternales, Keith sabía que no era _otro tipo de abrazo,_ pero también sabía que al sentirse rodeado por esos brazos, algo en él empezaba a romperse, a temblar, era el muro que había colocado para protegerse a sí mismo, para dejar sus sentimientos encerrados y protegidos. Si no le apartaba pronto, se derretiría en su presencia, caería a pedazos. Keith sentía sus ojos vidriosos, pero, apretando los dientes, logró contener las emociones que golpeteaban en busca de una salida. Tenía mucho acumulado dentro de sí, y su «represa» iba a desbordarse en cualquier momento.

Intentó alejarse, la fuerza del abrazo se lo impidió, S _hiro no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir._

—Keith, si esto es porque dije que quería que tú seas el líder de voltron en caso de que algo me suceda… No tienes que preocuparte, fue un deseo egoísta, un peso que decidí depositar en ti, pero eso era porque… confío en ti, como nadie más, creo en ti, sé que serías un gran líder. Aunque no lo demuestres, sé que te preocupas por todos, y que los amas como tu familia, sé que cuidarías bien de todos.

«No… No, Shiro, no tiene nada que ver —pensó Keith, encorvándose un poco, estaba mordiendo su labio con fuerza—. No tiembles… no tiembles, no llores, contrólate —se reprendió a sí mismo—. No quiero lastimarte más Shiro, no merezco tu confianza… tengo que decirte la verdad —Oh, si tan solo esas palabras lograsen escapar de su garganta y abrirse paso entre sus labios, si tan solo pudiese ser honesto con él, consigo mismo—. No puedo más…»

—Shiro…

Shiro dejó ir a Keith, pero le tomó por los hombros para que se diese la vuelta, para poder encararle como era debido.

—Entonces, ¿Qué sucede? Dilo.

Keith sabía que no había marcha atrás, sabía que una vez que sus palabras saliesen, no volverían. No habría marcha atrás una vez que lo revelase… Una vez que lo soltase, las cosas tomarían un rumbo definitivo, pero, ¿Cuál sería ese rumbo? No saber le asustaba. Shiro sabía todo de sí, lo había apoyado en tiempos extraños, y aun así, no sabía si este continuaría a su lado tras saber la verdad, o peor aún, no sabía si Shiro le trataría como siempre, o si tomaría distancia. No tenía idea de qué podría suceder si soltaba las palabras que en realidad quería decir. ¿Debería soltarlas de una vez, o decir algo conveniente? ¿Una excusa, quizá? ¿O la verdad? Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

—Shiro…

 ** _¡Atención! ¡Tenemos una emergencia! ¡Muévanse!,_** se escuchó de pronto, estruendosamente, matando toda la atmosfera del momento. Cual cubeta de agua fría, Keith logró enterrar lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sencillamente Shiro y él intercambiaron miradas. _Esto no se queda así,_ decía la de Shiro, y la de Keith solo reflejaba el alivio de la huida, sentía que había salvado por la campana, aunque era una desgracia que fuese porque había problemas. Ambos paladines se dieron prisa en vestirse, tenían un deber, y ese deber era más importante que… _sentimientos._

[…]

Unas naves Galra estaban aproximándose, tenían toda la intención de atacar. No había necesidad de formar voltron aún, a menos que estuviesen preparando algún monstruo. Los paladines subieron a sus leones, enfrentando las muchas, pero pequeñas naves que iban llegando.

—Tienen muchas agallas en venir a atacarnos aquí, ¡Pero sin duda no consideraron que tendrían que enfrentarse al gran y maravilloso Lance! ¡Tranquilas nenas del universo, su guardián se encarga! —no importa que tan mala sea la situación, Lance siempre es Lance.

—Lance, cállate por favor —se escucha la voz de Pidge—. No quiero escuchar tu discurso sobre como algún día tendrás tu harem galáctico, gracias.

—Oh vamos Pidge, sabes que mi encanto no puede ser frenado.

Silencio, extraño silencio.

—Uh… ¿Keith? —llama de pronto Hunk.

Keith tarde en responder.

—¿Qué sucede? Estoy algo ocupado —respondió Keith, serio, demasiado serio.

Hunk abrió una línea de comunicación privada con Pidge y Lance.

—No lo sé chicos, pero Keith está demasiado raro —comenzó Hunk.

—Sí, ¿alguien más ha notado lo distante que está? Es raro hasta para él.

—Keith es un bicho raro del tipo que siempre se aparta para ser el héroe y llanero solitario —Lance tiene desdén en su voz, como siempre, nunca pierde la oportunidad de lanzarle algunas rocas imaginarias a Keith, a quien, pese que es su amigo, siempre deberá fastidiar como a su rival. Tras una pausa, continua, serio esta vez—. Pero sí… es raro que no dijese nada… él siempre responde, es como algo nuestro, ¿saben?

—Sí, lo sabemos —respondieron Pidge y Hunk al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué creen que le esté sucediendo? —inquiere Pidge.

—¿Tendrá que ver con su parte Galra? Digo no se pone morado pero quizá los Galra tienen cambios hormonales, ¿tal vez está en una especie de “pubertad Galra”? —Hunk, como de costumbre, exagera pensando en resultados poco probables.

Lance guardó silencio, estaba, increíblemente, pensándolo. Tal vez deberían enfocarse más en las naves Galra, pero… sencillamente no podían ignorar las raras conductas de Keith.

—Algo está mal con él —por primera vez, Lance soltaba algo prudente respecto a Keith—. Y tengo una pequeña sospecha… creo que sé _quiénes_ están en medio de esto.

Shiro, que sospechó el porqué del silencio general, habló a todos:

—Sea lo que sea que estén haciendo, necesitamos concentrarnos más, esto no es un pequeño ataque casual, algo traman y tenemos que encargarnos de ese algo.

 _¡Sí!,_ responden esta vez todos al mismo tiempo, excepto Keith. Él sigue enfrentándose a nave tras nave. Shiro nota que Keith está peleando como nunca, pero le preocupa, es como si estuviese huyendo de nuevo, solo que en lugar de entrenamiento, se está desahogando con el enemigo. «¿Qué diablos tienes que decirme, Keith?», piensa Shiro mientras conduce su león donde el de Keith para darle apoyo, estaba encargándose de demasiados por su cuenta, ¿Por qué no pide ayuda? ¿Por qué no pide apoyo? Parece que de pronto dejó de confiar en todos, sin embargo, no hay nada más lejano a la realidad. Keith no huye de Shiro en esos momentos, huye de sí mismo.

—Keith, ¿todo bien? —Shiro no recibió respuesta—. ¡Keith! —llamó esta vez, con una voz poderosa, casi demandante.

—Sí, estoy bien —Keith respondió a regañadientes, no quería hablar con Shiro, por fin había logrado escapar de la confrontación y… tenerla en medio de una pelea con su león, estaba lejos de ser un “escenario adecuado” para reanudar esa charla.

—Presta más atención, te necesito concentrado.

— _Estoy concentrado._

—No estás respondiendo cuando te hablamos, deja de pensar en lo que sea que estés pensando.

Keith empezó a sentir ira, no estaba seguro por qué.

— **No** _necesito_ responder. No tengo que responder a cada tontería que dicen.

Shiro captó hacia donde iban las cosas, Keith _jamás_ había dicho algo así, él era bastante calmado y amable, posiblemente si se sentía irritado por “tonterías” se peleaba un poco con Lance, pero todo terminaba bien. En cambio, se notaba la furia en su voz, lo enojado que estaba. Shiro, contagiado, apretó los dientes “no pierdas el control ahora, no es el momento”, se dijo a sí mismo, respirando hondo. ¿Por qué estaba Keith enojado ahora? ¿Por qué nunca le decía nada? Shiro estaba frustrado.

—Sí, necesitas responder, somos un equipo. Es una orden.

Shiro odiaba tener que recurrir a su puesto de líder como tal, ordenar, bajo ese tono, bajo esas circunstancias, le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, pero no podía retractarse, era orgulloso, era ridículo, estaba consciente de ello; Shiro no era del tipo que se echaba para atrás, una vez disparada la bala, esta daba en el blanco.

—Chicos, vamos a calmarnos un poco… —la voz de Hunk irrumpió, Shiro y Keith volvieron en sí, dándose cuenta de que ambos estaban tomando actitudes horribles, estaban afectado a los demás.

—Lo siento —soltó Keith, pero no hubo más.

—Como sea, acabemos con ellos y volvamos al castillo.

No hubo respuesta ante el comentario de Shiro, todos sabían que lo había dicho con tal de decir algo. Aquella había sido la más incómoda de las peleas que jamás habían tenido contra los Galra, y a nadie del equipo le alegraba saber que _algo e_ staba pasando, _y que ese algo,_ sucedía entre Shiro y Keith. Siempre eran tan cercanos, ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? Shiro se hacía la misma pregunta, ¿Cuándo las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar? ¿Qué cruzaba por la mente de Keith…?

[…]

—¡Otro gran trabajo, paladines! —exclamó Coran con una sonrisa, para luego empezar a peinar su bigote—. Les informo con gusto que el castillo está en óptimas condiciones, estamos más que listos para ponerle en marcha cuando sea necesario.

—Coran ha estado muy ocupado —agregó Allura, sonriendo con gusto—. Han hecho un gran trabajo hoy, descansen, pero permanezcan alerta, nunca sabemos qué esperar.

 _Sí,_ se escuchó de nuevo al unísono. Shiro no estaba prestando atención, observaba a Keith, que evadía su mirada, se le notaba triste. _Si tan solo no nos hubiesen interrumpido,_ pensó Shiro con desgane. ¡Había estado tan cerca! Keith estaba a punto de decirle, estaba a punto de soltar aquello que había estado deteniendo. ¿Sería un secreto importante? ¿Tal vez algo le preocupa respecto a su pasado? Duda que tenga que ver con su mitad Galra, esa ha estado ahí toda su vida, y no por ello Keith es diferente del resto.

Lance observó al peculiar dúo, arqueó una ceja. “Sin duda, algo sucede ahí” pensó, totalmente seguro.

—Keith, ven, necesito decirte algo.

Keith no tenía ganas de seguirle, pero estaba cansado, emocionalmente hablando, y un pleito con Lance, era algo que no le apetecía tener.

Ambos se alejaron hasta dar con un pasillo vacío.

—Viejo, algo pasa ahí —soltó Lance, de golpe.

—¿Eh?

—No me vengas con “¿eh?” —arremedó molesto—. Todos nos dimos cuenta, algo pasa, ¿no? Estás raro viejo, estás lejos de todos, siempre cenas tarde, nunca sabemos dónde estás, y si sabemos, estás entrenado como un desquiciado, sé que quieres superarme pero… estás empezando a… ya sabes, preocuparnos.  

Keith sintió una oleada de sentimientos mixtos. Por un lado, preocupación, no quería llamar la atención pero ahora se percataba de que su actitud estaba haciendo todo lo contrario. También, se sentía un poco conmovido, no pensó que fuese a preocuparle tanto a sus compañeros, naturalmente eran un equipo, y, desde hace tiempo, familia, mas no pensó que fuesen a preocuparse tanto por asuntos no relacionados con el combate. Era grato ver que las cosas eran diferentes. Y por último, asustado. ¿Qué tanto sabían todos? ¿Qué sospechaban?

—No es nada —respondió Keith—. Se arreglará pronto, en serio.

Mentira, sabía que mentía, pero también sabía que Lance no le dejaría en paz si no le decía lo que quería escuchar.

—Más te vale, y a la siguiente invítame para entrenar contigo, aunque te dejaré llorando.

—Eso quisieras.

—No tienes qué temer, seré piadoso contigo.

Keith sonrió, de corazón, ahora era cuando también se daba cuenta de que en serio había estado demasiado alejado de todos con tal de evadir a Shiro.

Entre más tiempo pasaba, era peor, Keith lo sabía. Tenía que hacer algo, arreglar las cosas. No era fácil, estaba aterrado.

No estaba solo en eso, Shiro también quería la verdad, no quería que se repitiera la escena de ese día, no quería pelear con él.

_Keith era importante para Shiro, Keith fue al primero que vio cuando fue rescatado. Keith era un excelente piloto, su posible remplazo, su amigo, su hermano… la persona más cercana a Shiro en todo el castillo._

Pese a todo lo que los Galra le había hecho, Shiro no sintió menos afecto por Keith cuando se enteró de que tenía sangre Galra. Lo que importaba, era quien era él. Shiro presentía peligro, su lazo más valioso estaba en riesgo. No obstante, no se iba a rendir, no hasta dar pelea.

[…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El drama sigue, ¿creen que podrán hablarlo? Dejen sus comentarios, son bienvenidos si tienen alguna opinion.   
> Hasta la proxima.


End file.
